


Shower

by abrrs



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrrs/pseuds/abrrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten decides to shower with cameron. <br/>It is smut so do not read if you don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

I had ended up staying at Cameron’s the night before after falling asleep while working on a case. I hadn't been sleeping well since Cameron died. When I woke up in the morning I looked at the clock and noticed that it was earlier than I typically woke up before the nightmares. I head a faint voice singing and made my way to Cameron’s bedroom. I stood at the door of the bathroom and listened as Cameron sang.   
“Waiting for superman to pick her up in his arms yeah in his arms yeah waiting for superman She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse nothing’s making sense She's been chasing an answer a sign lost in the abyss…” I opened the door quietly and quickly slipped off my clothes. I don't know what possessed me but I needed to be as close to Cameron as possible. I needed to know that he was here and he was with me. I opened the door and he whipped around at the rush of cold air.   
“Kir-kitsten?” he stuttered out.   
I took a couple of steps towards him and placed my hand over his scar keeping him from moving away from me. “Promise me you wont leave me again superman…” I said quietly. “Promise me.” He seemed to realize that this was important because he snapped out of the state he had been in since I entered the shower.   
“I promise, I’m sorry that I hurt you…” He whispered. After he said that I moved my face so that I could press my lips to his. I let my hands rest on his hips and when he responded to the kiss I moved them up the front of his body and over his shoulders pulling him closer to me. His hands pulled my hips into his leaving no space between our bodies. One of his hands left my body and turned the shower off.   
We made our way to his bed without falling. His mouth had found my weak spot on my neck and I moaned as we feel onto the bed. “Cameron” I said jerking my hips into his. I could feel his growing erection and used I yanked his hips into mine, moaning again as his hips feel into mine. “Cameron please”   
He moved one of his hands between my legs and used his thumb to press onto my clit as his finger entered me. My hips jerked up into his hand and he continued to bring me pleasure. His mouth had attached to my left nipple and his other hand was holding my hips down. I knew that I was being noisy but I couldn't focus enough to think on it. My back arched off the bed into Cameron’s chest as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into me.   
He lifted his head and looked down at me as his hand went into his bed stand and pulled out a condom.   
“Are we doing this?” He asked in a husky voice. I pulled his face to mine giving him his answer. Before I knew it he thrust inside me causing me to break our kiss. He started moving his hips in a slow and strong rhythm and I gave as good as I got moving my hips with his.   
“Look at me.” He said his hand caressing my cheek. I opened my eyes looking into his green ones. They were dark with lust and I decided then and there that that dark green was my favorite color. He increased the rhythm and soon I was falling over the edge with him close behind.   
I got under the covers as he disposed of the condom and waited for him. When he got back into bed I could tell something was wrong. “Do you regret it?” I asked in a small voice.   
His eyes flew to mine. “No. No I could never. I just- what was that?” He asked uncertainly. I didn't know what he meant, I thought it was pretty obvious what we had just done. “I mean what was it to you, was it a one time thing or what?”  
He sounded like a wounded puppy. “I don't do one time things.” I said uncertain if that was the answer he was looking for. He seemed to be relieved. His eyes held mine as his hand wondered over my waist and stomach. A burst of confidence seemed to come over him and he pulled me closer so that my chest was against his.   
“Kirsten Clark, I am in love with you and I want you to become the girlfriend in this relationship.”It wasn't elegant but it was sweet in a totally Cameron way. I must’ve quiet a little too long because he aded in a sad voice, “If you want to of course.”  
I gave him a rare smile. “Of course superman.” I said placing a kiss on his neck. “But only if you sing more for me.” He chuckled and pulled me on top of him.   
Needless to say neither one of us made it into work that day.


End file.
